Dalila Riddle
by BookwormExtraordinary
Summary: Dalila Riddle is just a normal American before she is invited to Hogwarts and discovers she is a witch with a very unique family... DalilaHP. HGRW. MMAD. OCSB. OCTR. ON HIATUS!
1. The Letter

I just stared at him, "What? Harry, your charming and all, but I'm not sure, just give me some time to think about it, alright?"

"Fine, just fine," Harry said as he stood, stowing away in his robes, a little box, "Think about it, but, please, tell me soon, O.K.?"

"O.K." I watched as Harry strode away to his dormitory. His question wasn't all that unexpected, but still, I'm only17. Well, I'd better start at the beginning.

* * *

One day, about a year ago, when I was walking home from school, getting the mail on the way, I was surprised to see a creamy, parchment envelope mixed in with the customary white. I didn't really think it was _that_ shocking until I realized it had _my_ name on it, clear as day: 

_**Miss Dalila V. Riddle**_

_**The Second-Largest Bedroom**_

_**9747 Mayflower Drive**_

_**Montpelier, VT 05609, USA**_

I just stood there for a moment, shocked; my mom is _always_ getting mail from some foreign country or another, but I didn't expect that _I'd_ ever get one. I looked at the return address. It only said one word:

**_Hogwarts_**

_This can't be the right address, Mom said I'd never get a letter like this, she said I was too normal!_

_**Come on, your ancestors helped **_**found**_** that school, how could you **_**not**_** be accepted? **_

_Who are you?_

_**Why darling, I'm your conscience!**_

_Okay. I don't want to move to England _just_ to go a magical school, what's wrong with the one I have!_

_**Honey, it's not **_**just**_** a magical school, it's **_**Hogwarts!**

_Hogwarts, shmogwarts, it's _boarding_ school!_

_**It's not **_**just**_** boarding school it's-**_

_I know, I know, _magical_ boarding school._

_**Luv, why are you just standing there?**_

_Oh sorry, _I looked up from the letter I had been gawking at and began walking up the driveway. _What's _luv_ anyway?_

_**It's a term of affection; **_**all**_** consciences use it in Europe.**_

Great. I entered the house, "Mom, I'm home!"

Mom entered the room from the kitchen.

"Honey, how was your day?" my mom asked hugging me.

"Fine, but Mom, we are going to have to move."

Mom stopped hugging me, "Why, darling?" I didn't say anything, just handed her the letter. She took one look at it and said, "Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry." She looked at me, "well, I guess we have no choice, we're moving."

* * *

**_Scary, isn't it?_**

_You betcha._ I looked around the train station. No friendly faces. My conscience and I were stuck attempting to get on platform 9 ¾ where there were only platforms 9 and10, and the train leaves in 5 minutes!

**_Why don't we go look for a trip lever or switch on the barrier between the two platforms?_**

_M'k. I did as my conscience suggested and was amazed, my hand could go right through the wall! Wow!_

**_Come on, let's go!_**

I grabbed my cart making sure not to upset my new cat, Lily, or my new books (my favorite of which is about the Boy Who Lived and has the cutest picture of him as a baby, awww), and pushed against the barrier, finding no resistance at all! As I continued I found myself facing a scarlet train, while waving parents said their goodbyes. One red-haired lady spotted me and helped my get my things on the train, "Thank you!"

"Anytime, dear, goodbye, and have a good school year!" she called.

I waved back at her and began looking for a compartment. All were full. In my desperation I knocked on the door of a compartment that had four boys about my age in it. A blond-haired boy opened the door, "What do you want."

"I…I…I was wondering if I could sit in your compartment, as everywhere else is full."

"What house are you in?" He asked abruptly.

"I don't know, see, I'm new."

A slightly taller, brown-haired boy stood up, "Why don't you invite the little beauty in, Draco?" He smirked and I could see that his teeth were rotten.

_Ewwww._

**_Tell me about it._**

The boy with the rotten teeth grabbed my arm and I screamed.

"Flint, why are you torturing girls again?" came a voice, I was so scared that anyone was welcome to save me from the boy with the bad teeth, they made me want to cry. I turned and found myself looking into bottle-green eyes.

"Saint Potter," said Draco.

_Potter? No, must be a coincidence._ My head started spinning, the shock (combined with the fact that Flint was tightening his grip) was enough to cause me to faint. Before I knew it, I had.

* * *

I awoke to see three anxious faces looking down at me: one a red-haired boy, one a brown-haired girl, and one a black-haired rescuer. I sat up, "Who are you?" I asked. 

The black-haired boy responded, "This is Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy, "Hermione Granger," the brown-haired girl, "and I'm Harry Potter. Oh, by the way, who are you?"

"My name is Dalila, Dalila Riddle."

They gasped, "If I were you I'd keep quiet about that. Wait, you are descended from Salazar Slytherin?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "do you have a problem with that. I'm not even descended only from Slytherin."

"You're not?" she asked.

"No, I'm not, see, my dad's dad was descended from Slytherin, but he married a someone descended from Hufflepuff. And my mom's dad was descended from Gryffindor, but he married someone descended from Ravenclaw. So I'm actually directly descended from all four founders."

"Oh my good, golly, gosh!" Hermione screeched, "You're the perfect student! You're probably brave, kind, smart, and cunning!"

"Um, Hermione? I'm sorry to disappoint you but your wrong on all four accounts."

"Get a load of this Harry! Hermione was wrong!" said Ron excitedly.

"I know! Isn't that so wonderful!" Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, by the way. How did I end up in your compartment?" I asked him.

Harry looked sheepish, "Well I was passing by, wondering why the cart of sweets hadn't come yet, when I heard you scream I decided to see what was going on so I came over and 'rescued' you. After you fainted I well, I…" He trailed off.

"Well what?"

"I punched Flint." The last two words almost a whisper. "But then I picked you up and carried you here." He finished in his normal volume.

"HARRY!!!!" the three of them scolded.

"Your not supposed to punch people even if they are Slytherin," said Hermione.

"Yeah Hermione, speak for yourself." Ron sniggered. She turned pink but said nothing.

"So," said Harry, changing the subject, "What house are you in, Dalila?"

"I don't know. I'm new, see, one day when I was coming home from school; I got a letter saying I was coming to Hogwarts. I crossed the ocean, and here I am."

"The ocean?" asked Ron confused, then added with sudden clarity, "Oh, you're from America!"

"So?"

"Dalila, are you good at Quidditch?" said Harry hastily.

"Quidditch? What's Quidditch?"

They just sat there gawking at me._ Oh great, now I'm a European geek._

_**It's not ****that**** bad, luv.**_

Yeah right. "So, what's Quidditch?" They stopped staring and the rest of the trip passed in normal enough bliss, just talking about a game that in my opinion is very difficult.

_Sure, Quidditch, 9 people on floor sweepers: 2 guards, 4 players, 2 hitters, and 1 looker._

**_Hon, it's 7 people on brooms: 1 keeper, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, and 1 seeker._**

_So?_

**_You are so stupid!_**

* * *

When we got to the castle I went up the steps with my friends, but a very familiar, tall, sinister-looking, woman in green told me to join her, "My name is Professor McGonagall. Dalila Riddle, come with me." I followed her into an enormous room that seemed to open to the heavens, "This is the Great Hall," she explained, "This is where we all dine. Now wait here for a moment." She walked up to a long table and quietly conversed with another familiar-looking person. A taller, silver-haired, old man. After a few minutes she return and said nothing but "Wait." 

The old man stood and conversation died down to a whisper. "This year we have a new student who will be sorted before the first years. Dalila Riddle, if you could come over here please?" the old man asked. I could hear the students buzzing at my last name.

I walked over to him, "I am Dalila Riddle, sir."

"If you could sit on this stool and put on this hat, you will be sorted into your house." I sat on the three-legged stool he indicated and he set the old, patched, and worn hat on my head.

The hat hissed into my ear, "Aren't you unique? Godric, Salazar, Helga, and Rowena all appear in you. You have bravery to be different. You have cunning to get what you want. You have loyalty to stick with those who help you. You have knowledge to choose worthy and helpful friends. But where to put you? You would be wonderful in Slytherin, I must say. Your grandfather would be proud. But your other grandfather would be furious. And I always had a liking for those of Godric's blood. How about…GRYFFINDOR!"

I got up and joined my friends at the Gryffindor table. "Hello!"

A bunch of little kids came the doors I had and gathered into a group. The hat that had just sorted me now broke into song:

_"While I am just a hat,_

_Godric's precious hat,_

_I say your house,_

_Instead of going splat._

_Slytherin, perhaps,_

_Those who like me not,_

_Gryffindor instead,_

_If with them you fought._

_Hufflepuff, that sly goose,_

_Wasn't fully cooked,_

_Ravenclaw, that cruel witch,_

_Sneered every time she looked._

_Hated me the three of them,_

_Slytherin more so._

_Wanted to burn me he,_

_I never wanted to go._

_Godric wasn't there to help,_

_On a date he was._

_With the enemy, one girl,_

_It was all the buzz._

_Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,_

_One cannot remember,_

_But I now see,_

_Was a bright red ember."_

"Hat," the silver haired man said sternly, "I believe that is enough. Please, Professor McGonagall, proceed with the sorting."

As the stern woman unfurled a scroll, I turned my attention back to my friends. "Um, does that hat normally sing?" I asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it sings a different sorting song each year, though this year's seems to be a bit, um, overdone. The Sorting Hat used to belong to Godric Gryffindor, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"It used to belong to Godric?" I asked, surprised.

Harry leaned across the table to answer my overheard question, "Yeah, so? I've pulled Godric's sword out of the hat."

"You pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of his hat and you didn't tell me!!!!!"

"So?" The both of them answered in unison.

"He's like my Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather or something like that, and you didn't tell me!!!!!"

"So? He's my Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather!" Harry retorted.

"You're my Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather's Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson!!!!!"

"So?"

"We're like extended cousins!"

"On my dad's side I'm also related to scum like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint," He scowled slightly, "Voldemort. But the good news is that I'm related to people like you and the Weasleys too."

"Me? You're proud to be related to me?"

"Who wouldn't? You're pretty," he said reaching out a finger to stroke my cheek.

"Oh, stop it Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Can't you see it's making her blush? Oh, I just remembered! Who is up for playing Truth or Dare with veritaserum tonight?"

We just looked at each other until I said what was on everybody's mind, "Um, Hermione? I'm kind of scared of playing." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Oh, all right," she said a little put out.

To make Hermione feel better I added, "But we can play another time!"

"Ok!"

I looked around the Great Hall, where did the food come from? When I vocalized my question Harry and Ron burst into laughter and Hermione giggled, then took pity on me and answered my question, "When the Sorting Hat is finished, the food appears on the plates, then we eat it, then Dumbledore makes a speech."

"Dumbledore?" I asked, confused.

"The old man with the silver beard at the table up front," Hermione explained, "He is our Headmaster."

"That's my grandfather!" I suddenly realized.


	2. Family Ties

"What?" everyone at the table exploded.

"Grandfather Dumbledore! He never seemed to get along with Grandfather Riddle for some reason…" I trailed off as everyone looked at me. "What?"

"Did you just say Riddle again?"

"Yeah. I told you. Grandfather Dumbledore is descended from Godric and Grandfather Riddle is descended from Salazar!"

"Did Riddle happen to have had a diary when he was younger?" a girl asked. I looked up and saw that she had been listening in on our conversation. I looked from Ron to the redheaded girl.

"My sister, Ginny," he said by way of introduction.

"Yeah, he said he did. He said that he gave it to one of his closest friends for safekeeping, but then his friend—Lucius, I think he said his name was—lost it and Grandfather Dumbledore had to keep Grandfather Riddle from killing him."

"What is Riddle's first name?" Harry asked me, as if the entire world rested upon my answer.

"Tom. Tom Riddle."

There was a deafening silence, broken only by the pleasant chatter from the rest of the Great Hall. "Your—Your grandfather is Tom Riddle?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"Yeah. So?"

"Tom Riddle," Harry said, struggling to keep his voice level, "is also known as Lord Voldemort, an insane, psychopathic murderer who kills muggles for fun!"

"Oh. No wonder he's always fighting with Grandfather Dumbledore."

"Yeah, think about it, you are the granddaughter of both Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, recognized as the two most powerful wizards of the age. Your cousin—several generations removed—is Harry Potter, the third most powerful wizard of the age, also the one person who has survived Tom Riddle's attempts to kill him!" Hermione said, shocked that someone could be so well connected.

"Yeah, well, who is that woman in green talking to Dumbledore? She seems familiar, but I can't remember where."

"Oh, that's Professor McGonagall."

"Grandmother Dumbledore!" I suddenly exclaimed, realizing that that was who it was.

"What?" everyone at the table exploded.

"That's Grandmother Dumbledore! Albus's wife, Minerva."

"Dumbledore's married to McGonagall?"

"Yeah. She said that she was thinking about using her maiden name at the boarding school that she teaches at. The same school that Dumbledore teaches at. That's how they met. They said it was during the war, but I don't know what war. Do you know of a war that happened about 40 years ago?"

"Yeah," Harry frowned, "the war with Grindlewald. Dumbledore defeated him. Now we're at war with Voldemort and I've got to defeat him."

"What?" I said, shocked. Harry was going to kill my grandfather.

"I've got to kill him, Dalila. I'm sorry."

I didn't listen to him. Like in a dream, I stood up and walked up the aisle between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table. I glared at my grandfather before walking to the doors and—throwing them open—stalked out of the Great Hall, unaware of all of the stares I was receiving for walking out of the Hall during the feast. I was just so angry. _What does he think he is? Harry Potter?_

_**Well, he ****is**_

_I don't care!_ I thought to my conscious as I stomped up a marble staircase, heading for the Astronomy tower I'd heard so much about._ I don't care! I don't care that I'm not supposed to be here. I don't care that Harry has to kill my grandfather. I don't care. I love Grandfather Riddle, even if he tells me not to ever say that. I can't just sit here and wait for Harry to go kill my grandfather!_ I turned and hurtled up another staircase, this one curved in a spiral. _I'm not! I don't care if the world ends!_

_**If he doesn't, the world**** will**** end. Do you really want that on your conscious?**_

_Since you're my conscious, that doesn't really affect me, now does it?_ I asked myself as I rounded another turn to find myself at the summit of the staircase. Wildly searching the landing, I spotted a door. Seeing that there wasn't any other way to get anywhere except going back down the stairs, I turned the handle with hesitation before entering. I gasped. I was in a large chamber, as large—if not larger—than the Great Hall. Unlike the Great Hall, however, this room was decorated entirely with green and silver. _Wow._

**_You said it._**


	3. The Serpentine Chamber

After carefully shutting the door, I just stood there, taking it all in. One thing I noticed was a lot of snakes. Having been exposed to Grandfather Riddle so often, I had soon noticed that I could talk to snakes and they talked back. Grandfather had been thrilled when he caught me hissing at a snake once when I was seven. We had decided to keep it our little secret. Especially after I had hypothetically asked my mother what her reaction would be if I told her I could talk to snakes. Her expression of revulsion, horror, and worry was enough to persuade me to assure her that it was a purely hypothetical question. Needless to say, it hadn't erased the worry completely. The room had a long corridor down the center that was flanked by snake wrapped pillars. At the end of the corridor, there was a wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling statue of the face of a man. Just looking at it sent shivers down my spine. The eerie bust looked familiar, but I didn't have a clue from where. It was like a dream…

Suddenly, I heard a voice come out of nowhere. "Gryffindor, why do you trespass upon my ground?"

"Who—who are you?"

"One could ask you the same question. Trespasser, who are you?"

"My name is Dalila Riddle. What is your name?"

"Riddle, my name is Salazar Slytherin. Why do you where Gryffindor robes? Did you steal them to use the Polyjuice Potion so you could sneak into Gryffindor tower?"

"No. I'm a Gryffindor."

"The shame! One of noble Slytherin blood, a Gryffindor!" I could almost hear the horror in his voice. "Tell, me, how did this unfortunate quirk of fate come around?"

"My maternal grandfather is descended from Gryffindor. My maternal grandmother is descended from Ravenclaw. My paternal grandfather is descended from Slytherin. My paternal grandmother is descended from Hufflepuff. I am all four. The Sorting Hat decided that if I were a Gryffindor, my Slytherin grandfather would get mad. But if I were a Slytherin, my Gryffindor grandfather would get mad. And the Hat always liked Gryffindor's better." I said, almost boasting.

"What happened to my heir? The Heir of Slytherin? Tom Riddle?"

"He adopted the name of Voldemort, had a son, then a granddaughter. He spends his time killing muggles, halfbloods, and mudbloods."

"Oh, I always knew that boy would do well!" Salazar said with all of the pride of a parent at their son's collage graduation. "Who are his son and granddaughter?"

"His son's name was Sirius Riddle. He was adopted by the Black family and became Sirius Black. When he found out his true heritage, he choose the name Sirius Riddle-Black. He got thrown in Azkaban for a while, even if he was innocent. He escaped and died two years later at the hand of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. As for his granddaughter," I smirked, "you're looking at her. I am Lord Voldemort's granddaughter. I am Dalila Riddle."

"Impressive. Now, how is the Minister of Magic these days? I haven't gotten a visit from anyone lately. Last year, Tom broke into the school and came to visit. All he talked about was a Gryffindor by the name of Harry Potter who was going to be the death of him."

"Well, the Minister of Magic is Cornelius Fudge—" That's all the further I got. The door burst open and Harry stood in the doorway, taking in the sights. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from your great-grandfather. Come on!"

"Why should I go with you, Harry? You're the one who's going to kill my grandfather!"

"There goes that Hufflepuff loyalty again. Dalila, I'm sorry, but that's the only way to end this war. Every day, people are dying of it. I need to end it. Killing your grandfather is the only way."

"Excuse me," Salazar spoke up, "but am I to understand that that Harry boy is going to kill my heir?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Dalila, no!" Harry cried to late.

"Harry Potter! I can do what I want to do! I have rights and if I want to tell my great-grandfather that one of my best friends is going to kill his heir, then I have that right!"

"You only think you have rights because you grew up in America! Here, we don't have as many rights. If Harry Potter tells you not to tell Salazar Slytherin that he's going to kill the Heir of Slytherin, than you shouldn't, because now he knows that I'm going to be a murderer. And his own heir, no less! I'm number one on his hit list!"

"Well you listen here, Potter!"

"Be quiet, be quiet. SHUT UP!" Salazar exploded. We fell silent. "Now, first of all, you are Harry Potter?" Harry mutely nodded. "You are the one my heir fears above all?" Harry looked a little smug as he nodded again. "You, Dalila, are a friend of his?" I nodded. "Harry Potter is descended from me?" I looked at Harry, confused. Harry looked at me, confused. "The only people who can see this chamber—much less get inside—are the ones who are descended from me, Salazar Slytherin."

I looked at Harry, shocked. _Harry's decended from Salazar as well as Godric?_

**_Aparently._**

_This is shocking._

**_Now, Dalila. Please, introduce me to this other person inhabiting your brain._**

_Who are you?_

**_I've already answered this, granddaughter. I am Salazar Slytherin._**

_Why are you in my mind?_

**_Yeah, why are you in Dalila's mind?_**

_**Why are ****you**** in Dalila's mind, Godric?**_

_You're Godric Gryffindor?_

**_Guilty. I entered your mind as soon as you received your Hogwarts letter. I discovered that you were my decendent and decided to inhabit your mind for the time being._**

**_What he means is that he came to the conclusion that your mind was the best place to set up house._**

_Hello, did I miss anything?_

**_Helga!_**

_Godric! How have you been?_

**_Great! I was wondering if we could maybe go on another date soon._**

_Don't you two know what happened last time you went on a date?_

**_What?_**

_Your precious Hat almost turned into cinders because you left it in Salazar's not-so-tender care!_

**_Salazar! Is that why Hat never wanted you to hatsit for it again?_**

**_Obviously, Dunderhead._**

**_Thank you, Salazar._**

**_Now, I believe that you are giving Dalila a migrane._**

_Yes, get out now, please._

_Why should we?_

_Because, Hega. If you give me a headache, I'm going to tell my paternal grandmother that you had twenty-five affairs after you got married._

_Why should I care if you tell your paternal grandmother?_

_She's your decendent._

_So? I did have thirty affairs total, I think. Maybe I forgot afew…_

**_Helga!_**

_What? You didn't think that you were the only one, did you? Where did you think I spent my Saturdays?_

**_I always thought you were out playing bingo._**

_No, I was out with a different guy every week._

**_Who were those guys?_**

_Well, one week I remember it was our own little Salazar Slytherin._

**_Salazar Slytherin!_**

**_Yes, Godric?_**

**_What on earth were you doing?_**

_**Godric, I wouldn't belive you were ****this**** stupid. You see, when there is a man and a woman—**_

**_I understand the physics of it very well, Slytherin. Tell me, what were you thinking when you decided to sleep with the woman I love?_**

_Godric. Salazar. Helga. Kindly continue your discussion IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S HEAD!_ "GET OUT NOW!" I screamed. Harry just looked at me like I was crazy. I guess that he had a valid point. I must have looked pretty stupid, standing there for a while before shouting 'get out now' to no one in particular. He started for the door.

"Fine then. I'll leave. I was trying to help…"

"Harry wait. I was talking to Godric and Salazar and Helga. They were having a conversation about Helga's love life in my head. Aparently, Godric loved Helga and she slept with him Sunday through Friday. On Saturday, Godric thought Helga was playing bingo when she really was cheating on him with a different guy every week. One week, it was Salazar. That really opened up another can of worms." I gave him a weak smile. "So, how were you able to get in here?"


End file.
